


Happy birthday, Princess.

by Smittenlou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal, Baby!Louis, M/M, Smut, Toys, Underage - Freeform, cumming, daddy!harry, dildo, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smittenlou/pseuds/Smittenlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Louis' 12th birthday and 20 year old Harry just can't wait to give him his special birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Princess.

"Wake up, wake up!"

I was jolted awake by Louis aggressively shaking my body. I pried my eyes open and saw that the sun wasn't shining through the windows yet, so it had to be early. The younger boy was looking at me happily, a small smile on his lips. 

"What Louis?" I groaned. 

"Do you know what day it is?" He exclaimed, his tiny hands tightly grilling around my forearm. 

"Sunday?"

"My birthday!" 

Louis laughed loudly, a bright smile taking over his delicate features. Oh yeah, I forgot about his birthday. What is he now? Twelve? 

Louis is my mom's friend's son, and he's staying at my house while she visits her dad in Florida. Literally halfway across the world from me. I honestly don't see why my mom couldn't watch him. Why am I forced to do everything? He's already been living with me for over a month and he can get annoying. Louis' far too loud, and eats everything in the house. He has trouble sleeping at night and wakes me up so he's not lonely. He's extremely aggravating sometimes. But none the less, he's a lovely kid.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday Lou." 

My voice was groggy and hard to understand but I knew he understood me.

"I just wish my mom and dad were here,"

Me too, trust me.

"I'm sorry, but you can call them any time you like."

"Thanks. What did you get me?"

Oh shit. I haven't even thought about getting him a present? He's not even my kid, why do I have to buy shit for him?

"It's a surprise," I chuckled, my voice slow, "I'll give it to you after dinner," 

I need to go out and buy him something. 

"But Harry! This is my twelfth birthday! It's extra special! I'm almost as old as you!" He threw himself on top of me, his arms sprawled out on the bed. 

I grunted loudly, slightly in pain from his chin hitting my collarbone. 

"Yeah, you're just eight years off."

Louis laughed again, his hot breath hitting my shirtless torso. He looked up, his excited baby blue eyes looking into mine. He then looked down and gently poked at my skin, an amused look on his face. He pulled the blanket between us down, eyeing all the way down my tattooed chest. 

"So many tattoos," 

"Yeah," I laughed.

He's never seen my shirtless body before, because I never usually sleep shirtless. I'm not sure why I did tonight, though. And I always get dressed in the bathroom after a shower. 

He moved his body down further, straddling my waist. He ran his gentle fingers down the skin, tracing my butterfly tattoo in the middle of my chest. His long brunette hair fell into his face, covering his eyes. I quickly reached up and ran my fingers upward through his hair to fix it. 

"I really like these," Louis' small voice said, touching the swallows near my collar bones. 

"Me too," 

"Do they hurt?"

"Only for a little while. You get used to them."

"I want one."

I chuckled, placing my large hands on the sides of his thighs. He looked down and then back up at me, smiling. His smile is so lovely.

"You're too young, Louis. Wait a couple more years, yeah? I got my first one at seventeen."

"Which one was your first one?"

I lifted my left arm, showing him a black star on my bicep. 

"It wasn't always colored in, though."

"I like that one too."

"Yeah? I'm glad."

Louis placed his hands on mine, his eyes searching around my room. The sun was finally starting to come up, a stream of light projecting on his golden skin. 

"Lou," I asked, "have you ever had a girlfriend?" 

"A girlfriend? No, girls are gross."

"Oh, really? You're at that stage?"

"No," he sighed, "I just don't like girls. I don't know why, I just never have."

"Do you like boys?"

He smiled and nodded his head, excitedly bouncing his body on mine. I quickly stopped him, noticing that he was sitting right on my dick.

"Calm down there, Louis. I know it's exciting to like boys and all, but please don't hurt me."

I really wasn't worried about Louis hurting me, I just didn't want to get a hard-on because of this with him sitting on me.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm just really, really happy!"

"Good. In a few years, you're going to hate birthdays."

He slightly gasped, his hands gripping mine tighter. "How could someone hate birthdays? It's like your own little holiday,"

"Because getting older isn't always nice."

"That's not true! I want to be older! I want to drive and pay for things myself!"

"Yeah right," I chuckled, "In order to drive and buy things, you'll need money, which means you'll have to get a job. And having a job really fucking sucks,"

"But you don't have a job,"

"I work from home."

"Oh, that's why you're in your room all day everyday. I never get to play with you!"

"I'm sorry," I frowned, "but I'll make it up to you. Today, I won't work at all,"

"Yay! I can't wait!"

He abruptly laid down, moving his arms up under my pillows behind my head.

Oh shit. 

I quickly tried to stop him but he already had it.

"What's this?" He asked, holding my vibrating dildo in his small hands. He ran his hands up and down it, trying to figure out what it does. 

Fuck, why did I have to put it there?

"Uh," I panicked, "it's a toy,"

"Oh, I wanna play with it!"

"You can't," I slurred, taking it away from him and placing it in my bedside table. 

"But it's my birthday! What does it do?"

"Nothing, Louis."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's for adults,"

"But it's just a big stick! How is that fun?" 

"It's not fun,"

"Then why is it a toy?"

"It just is, okay Louis? Stop fucking asking questions! It's not for you so don't fucking touch it!" I screamed, sitting up. 

Tears immediately gathered in his soft eyes, looking away from me. 

"Lou-"

He jumped off of me and ran out of my room, muffled sobs leaving his lips.

Ugh, why am I so stupid? He's just a kid, he doesn't know what it is. It's his birthday, I could have handled that better. 

I got out of bed and ran to his room, swinging open the door. He was lying face down on the floor, his head laying on his arms.

"Louis, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to yell at you."

He ignored me.

"Baby, come on,"

He then looked up and a confused look covered his face, tears still streaming down his reddened cheeks.

"Baby?" He asked, "I'm your baby?"

I smiled and walked into his room, sitting on the floor next to him. I nodded my head and ran my hands though my curly hair. 

"Yeah, I guess you are my baby."

"That's a good thing right? I hear moms and dads call each other that all the time in movies,"

"Yeah, it's a good thing."

I reached up and gently ran my thumb over his cheek, catching the lingering tears.

"I'm sorry for making you cry," I continued, "I hate seeing you sad."

I then placed my hands on his back, moving him to sit in my lap. He wrapped his legs around my waist, his arms around my chest. He placed his head into the crevasse of my neck, his wet eyelashes ticking my skin.

He exhaled heavily, trying to stop crying. I drew small shapes onto his back, moving my hands underneath his shirt. 

"I really, really like you, Harry," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're really pretty."

I laughed into his hair and pressed a kiss there. "Thanks, baby. You're very pretty as well."

"Really? I don't think so."

"You're beautiful, Louis."

"You like boys too?" He practically screamed, moving to look me in the face. He was practically glowing, his puffy eyes now gleaming with excitement. 

"Yes, I do."

Louis is beautiful, his thin body tiny compared to mine. He had a perfect bum, one you just want to squeeze. As I look at him, I'm beginning to notice faint freckles across his nose and the tops of his cheeks. He's so innocent- too innocent. I want to see him wrecked. His pretty little asshole all stretched out, loud moans leaving his pink lips. I want him to suck me off, my large length barely fitting into his small mouth. 

He suddenly looked down, slightly moving off my body to get a better look.

"What's that?"

Fuck everything. Why did Louis have to be so fucking beautiful innocent and ruin everything? I have a boner now because of him. 

"You know what it is,"

"Why are you hiding a toy in your pants? And why is it so big?"

I shook my head and muttered out a laugh. He's so cute.

"It's a boner, baby."

"Boner?"

"Yeah, you know, when your willy gets hard,"

"That's called a boner? I didn't know it had a name,"

"You know how to talk care of it, right?"

He shrugged. "I just wait for mine to go away."

"Come here," I motioned to him, wanting him to lay next to me. 

He obliged, laying on the floor next to me, his head in his hand. 

I pulled him closer, our bodies now touching.

"Do you want to touch it?" I asked, rubbing my hand up and down over my length through my boxers. I can't wait to get these off. 

"I don't know-"

"It'll be fun, babe. I'll even return the favor,"

"Are you sure? What will it feel like?"

"You'll see. Just touch me,"

He looked me in the eye one more time before replacing my hand with his, palming me through my boxers. His small hand wrapped around the cloth covered shaft, not moving. 

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Just move up and down,"

And so he did. 

A small moan left my lips and he stopped, looking back up at me face.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, it felt good. Keep going. But let me fix this,"

I watched Louis as I pulled my boxers down, my full blown erection swinging free. His eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened. 

"That's so big!"

I smirked. "You think so?"

He nodded his head frantically, moving his hands back to my cock.

"Wait, take your shirt off please. I want to see you,"

He slid his shirt off, exposing his golden, toned upper body. His hip bones we're noticeable, but he wasn't too skinny. V-lines lined the front of his hips and I wanted to do nothing more than kiss them. 

"Please touch me again," I asked, running my hand through his soft hair.

He smiled, directing his gaze to my throbbing erection.

His small hand wrapped around the tip, moving painfully slow. 

"Faster," I moaned, reaching over to him and wrapping my hand around his butt. 

I squeezed the clothed skin gently as he moved his hand at a faster pace, twisting his hand. 

I threw my head back and let the feeling take over me, the gentle boy's free hand lingering on the bottom of my stomach. 

"Fuck, your hand feels so good,"

Louis hummed, a small smile on his lips.

"Harry, I have a boner too," he continued, sounding slightly embarrassed. 

"Take off your pants, sweetie. Don't be embarrassed."

He slowly nodded his head, his hand leaving me to mess with the button of his pants. He slid them down, a tent obvious beneath his underwear. 

"Come here," I cooed, crossing my legs and sitting in front of him. He stood up, standing in front of my face.

I ran my hands up and down the backs of his legs before playing with the top of his underwear. 

He swallowed thickly, his eyes never leaving me.

I then pulled them down his legs, taking his length into my mouth. He was surprisingly pretty big, probably a little over half as big as mine. 

Louis hissed at the feeling, his hips involuntarily bucking into my mouth. I placed my hands on his butt to keep him steady, my mouth quickly working on him. 

"You know my toy you found earlier?" I began, pulling my mouth off of him momentarily. Spit trailed down my chin and I wiped it off, a small chuckle leaving Louis' lips.

"Yeah, why?"

"Wanna go play with it?"

"I thought only adults can use it."

"You can be an adult for a day."

"Really? Thank you!"

I picked up the small boy in front of me, his legs lying over my arms.

I gently placed him on my bed, and I laid down next to him. I took the purple dildo out of the drawer next to me and held it in my hands, showing it to Louis.

"How do you play with it?" He asked, touching himself. His hand slid up and down his cock as he watched me intently. 

"Would you like me to show you first?"

"Yes please," 

"It may be a little weird to you," I began, turning over so I can lay on my stomach. 

I opened my legs, leaving one straight and the other one bent next to the side of the bed so I can get better access to my hole.

"Ready?" I asked Louis and he nodded excitedly. 

I spit in the palm of my hand and slathered it over the dildo, moving it behind me. I ran the tip over the rim before gently pushing it in. I moaned loudly as it brushed my prostate, the feeling overwhelming. 

"In your butthole?" He asked, "doesn't it hurt?"

"Only for a second. It feels so fucking good afterwards,"

I then turned on the vibration, my free hand gripping the bed sheets. Loud 'ah's escaped my mouth, the vibrations seeming to trail throughout my whole body.

"Harry, I'm feeling tingly," Louis said, his hand still working at his length.

"Then stop, baby. I don't want you to come yet."

"Why not?" He asked, his hand coming to a halt.

"I want to try this on you first,"

I thrusted it in and out a couple more times as Louis watched me, his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Alright," I groaned, pulling it out. I whimpered at the sudden emptiness, my boner begging to be touched.

"Get on your hands and knees, darling. Let's get you all stretched out."

He placed his butt in the air in front of me and couldn't help but moan at the sight. I can't wait to get into his tight, pink hole. 

I grabbed his butt cheeks and and spread them apart, placing my face in between them.

I licked a stripe down the skin, rimming him. 

He gasped and pressed himself onto my face further. He squirmed beneath me, his hips rotating.

"More," the boy groaned, burying his head into the pillow. 

"Alright. Take a deep breath in on the count of three, okay?"

Louis nodded his head, and I began to count down.

"One,"

"Two," 

I placed two fingers in my mouth, sucking on them to get them wet enough.

"Three,"

And with that, I slid a finger inside of him, his velvety walls clenching around it.

"Relax, baby. I'm going to make you feel so good,"

"It burns, Harry,"

"I know, and it's going to. It's going to feel good soon."

"Alright."

I twisted my finger around inside of him, trying to locate his prostate. And as soon as I brushed it, he let out a broken moan. 

"Touch there again,"

I entered another finger inside of him without warning and he tried to move away from me. 

"It hurts," he cried out.

"Trust me, Lou. It'll get better."

He just nodded as I began to pump my digits in and out of him, paying special attention to his prostate to lessen the pain. 

After a while, I decided to grab the dildo. I think he's ready. 

Before he could react, I slid it inside of him, not giving him any time to adjust.

He sucked in a sharp breath, reaching behind him and digging his nails into my hand holding the dildo. 

"Either take it out or move it," he said, pushing it inside himself even further.

"Let me just turn it on," I smirked, turning the dial on the end of it. 

As soon as it turned on, Louis practically screamed into the pillow, his hand instantly moving to his erection. I looked down and saw that pre-come dripped down onto my bed sheets, his hand working on himself. 

"You're so beautiful like this, all spread out. Wanna come for me? I want you to release all over my face,"

"Yes, Harry, I want to come," he begged.

I slid the dildo out of him and he turned around, continuing to touch himself.

"Yeah baby, come all over me,"

He whimpered, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip.

I touched myself as well, knowing I was close after seeing Louis like that. Fuck, he was so hot all spread out for me. 

"Ugh, Harry-" he chocked out, releasing all over my face. Some of the warm liquid got into my mouth and I swallowed it, letting him finish.

"Fuck yeah, Louis," I praised him, "Want my load next? I want to come all over your pretty little wrecked asshole," 

He squirmed, turning himself around. As I jerked off, I pressed my free thumb into his hole, making him shiver.

I groaned loudly, inaudible swear words leaving my lips as I came all over his stretched hole. It dripped down his balls, and onto the sheets.

"Fuck Louis," 

I turned him around so he can face me. I want to see him.

I pressed his chest to mine and planted kisses down his neck and into the dips of his collar bone. 

"That was fun, Harry," he panted.

"I think so too," I agreed, "Happy birthday, princess."


End file.
